The Small things
by endlessdesk
Summary: Lily Evans, depressed, abused and unwanted. At Hogwarts, she was relatively invisible. At home, no one cared about her. Depressing? Oh, a tad. Please Read and Review. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

It's the small things. It always is. People don't usually notice them as people snap due to the small things. In life, most people thought that Lily Evans had a good life, at least the people who didn't know her. In Hogwarts, the students would tell you that she had friends, but never able to tell you who her friends are, except for Hagrid the gamekeeper and the fact that she was usually the brunt of the jokes played in the school. In her neighborhood the residents there would tell you the Evans had only one daughter and a distant relative who visited every summer. In actual fact? Her life sucked. She looked at what was known as Diagon Alley, she saw people walking around her. Busy streets, happy people. It was driving her nuts. She looked at her hands, her eyes slowly traveling up her arms and into the busy street. She seemed to wince before straightening her body up and walking into the streets to get her supplies. Some people waved to her, sometimes she smiled back, but her emerald eyes seem to be hollow or full of an emotion that most people her age should never have. Her eyes, emerald green, never genuinely happy, full of experiences that no one wishes to have. She could be called cynical or even caustic at times, she was actually, but usually when she was, the person who said that would look into her eyes and suddenly feel afraid or remorseful. She was in her sixth year at Hogwarts and had never made a friend. The teachers however, absolutely loved her, she had fantastic grades and was a prefect since fourth year, but no one knew or cared. Welcome to the sick, sad life of Lily Marie Evans. Filled with pain, suffering and problems. 


	2. Hidden Talents

Lily walked through the streets of Diagon Alley. She didn't know why she was here; she had got her school supplies weeks ago when her parents had kicked her out of the house again. What most people didn't know is that she was a fantastic artist and sold her paintings for money, in both the wizarding world and the muggle one.  
  
She looked at the busy streets in wonder, in always amazed her how they could be so many people in one place at the same time. The streets were lively and filled with people laughing and talking happily. She bowed her head and walked on, moving towards the art gallery. Lily frequently went there as it helped her get away from the mess that was her life; the custodians knew her and even had a room so she could paint.  
  
She was lost in her thought was she suddenly hit was she suspected was a brick wall, she looked up and saw a face smiling down at her. It was the infamous James Taylor Potter, quiddich star, fellow prefect and prankster extraordinaire.  
  
"Are you alright? I've never seen you around before, do you go to Hogwarts?" He gave her a hand up, "What's your name?"  
  
Lily ran for her life to the art gallery, she had never been this scared in her life. Why he suddenly care? No ones ever cared before. Running straight to her room which had been dubbed hers by the people there, she locked herself in and cried.  
  
James was left there puzzled, this never happened before, faint yes, but never run away looking like he was the devil or something like that. He went to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream parlor to meet the rest of the Mauraders.  
  
Lily straightened a canvas after crying for four straight hours, she looked at the blank canvas for a while before starting. A vivid picture started showing on the cloth, it had few colors and would normally be called minimalist but it was too beautiful to be called that. An hour later, it was finished. It was a white wolf howling to the moon on a starless night, alone.  
  
Lily poured her hopes and dreams into her art, some of her art was on Hogwarts and others were about the people around her, but most of her art was very dark and depressing as this was what she usually felt.  
  
She looked at her finished work before signing of as Jordan. Her artwork was very valuable and sold at outrageous amounts. She received 60% of the price the rest went someplace she didn't know about. Staring at it, tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about her life so far.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++ Fangboy: Uh.sorry about the horrible chapter. It was kinda rushed and stuff. I realize the spacing sucked but that wasn't my fault, it was ff.nets. If your wondering why she was suddenly had that outburst, think of it as emotional overload in other words, that time of the month again. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, so don't sue me! I only have 50cents so don't sue!!! 


	3. Finally, A peaceful day

The light shone through her bedroom windows, she looked around at her studio cum apartment in wonder, how could she have gotten this? She was trash. Thinking back on yesterdays encounter with James Potter, Quidditch Star, she knew he only helped her up as he was being polite. No one in his or her right mind would help her up, she was a freak. As it is, people only knew her paintings, not her. She appeared at two of her exhibitions once, one magic and the other muggle, both times, people complimented her work while staring at her with disgust, as if saying, how could they let that filthy brat into such a place as this.  
  
Lily sighed; she thanked the stars that the next day was the day she went back to Hogwarts. It was her last year there, she really didn't know what to do after Hogwarts, she could go on painting in the shadows or she could take the teaching job at Hogwarts, as Professor Dumbledore told her that Professor Cage, the charms professor was retiring that year. She shook her head in disgust, she thought 'Why in the world would anyone want me as a teacher anyway, I mean even if I took the job, no one in class would listen to me anyway, due to the fact that I'm semi-invisible.'  
  
At that moment, an owl flew through her open window. She opened the parchment on the owl's leg, it read:  
  
Dear Miss Lily Marie Evans, I am pleased to inform you that you are Head Girl. You will be working with Head Boy and fellow Gryffindor James Taylor Potter. Your badge is enclosed with this letter.  
  
Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts  
  
She looked at the letter in utter disbelief, SHE was Head Girl? She shook her head and sighed, looking at the shiny badge in her hand, she contemplated the many duties that she would have to have, all the Head Girl duties as well as Head Boy, due to the fact that she just knew that James Potter would not do his duties and just play pranks, he was infamous for them. She just knew it.  
  
She looked around her and decided to cheer her self up, and generally what cheered her up was ice-cream and painting, but as she looked out of her window, she decided that today looked too good to paint, so she proceeded to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream parlor for ice-cream.  
  
She changed into a muggle shirt and jeans, before walking out of the art gallery and into the busy streets of Diagon Alley. She walked straight to the ice-cream parlor and ordered a banana split without chocolate ice-cream and double strawberry (A/N: I don't care if any of you think that she should like chocolate ice-cream! I don't and her choice is my favorite ice- cream.)  
  
Fortunately for her, that day was uneventful, a sort of peace and calm she liked. After she ate ice-cream, she went to the Magical Menagerie to look at the assorted animals; that calmed her down considerably and lifted her spirits. She then went back to the gallery and studied for Hogwarts even thought she had finish reading all the books, practiced all the spells and potions several times over.  
  
--------------- Fangboy:- This is an incentive for you to review!! More reviews means more chapters faster ^_^. Anyway, I know you guys are disappointed that she didn't meet the Mauraders but no fear, she'll meet them soon, on the Hogwarts Express in fact ^^. By the way, there is NO Peter in this fic, I think he's a bloody prat so no Peter.  
  
Review, please! I I I I I \/ 


	4. The Hogwarts Express pt1

Lily woke up the next morning feeling much better, yesterday was the break she deserved the whole holiday, maybe this year at Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad for her after all. She got herself ready to go to the train station and hailed a taxi to bring her there. She looked at the train station with a small smile on her face, thinking on how in the world could muggles be so blind, couldn't they see people walking into the barrier like that? Even after six years of this is still amazed her.  
  
She walked through the barrier to Platform 9 and ¾ and boarded the Hogwarts Express. Even if she was a prefect, she never sat in the prefect compartment due to the wonderful fact that she got thrown out of there in her fifth year when she was first a prefect, somehow, her fellow prefects all thought that she was playing a prank and threw her out. So she proceeded to a carriage at the end of the train and sat down quietly waiting for the train to make its way to Hogwarts, she knew that it would take another hour or two to do so as she was the first one on the train and always had been. She took out a book from her bag titled Thief of Time by Terry Prachett (AN: I don't care if it hasn't been published yet, that is one of my favorite Terry Prachett books) and waited. True enough, an hour later, the train was packed and ready to go.  
  
That was when she heard three voices. "Hey! There're no more carriages left?!"  
  
"You bloody git! I told you to come earlier, but no, we had to wait for you to finish preening your self in the mirror."  
  
"You're not much better yourself, Prongs! I mean, you were practically flirting with my sister!"  
  
"Will you two stop it? I swear you two aren't much better than five year olds, wait, scratch that, five year olds ARE better than the both of you."  
  
"Moony, you hurt our feelings." Sirus and James chorused.  
  
"I don't know what to do with the both of you sometimes, honestly," Remus sighed, "Never mind, I think I found a carriage without any Slytherins or full."  
  
At moment, the door to the exact carriage that Lily was sitting in was pulled open and the face of Remus Lupin peered in, "Uh, can we sit here?"  
  
To say the least, Lily was stunned, but of course, she didn't show this on her face or any of her body language. All she did was nod, not even looking up at them. Well, the Marauders are the most popular boys in Gryffindor in Hogwarts; first, there was the Gryffindor Qudditch Team Captain at a good 6'1, messy black hair, blue eyes and a pair of golden spectacles on his nose. He was the teams Seeker and was an illegal animagus, a stag, to be exact, thus the name Prongs.  
  
Sirus Black was next, he had black hair too and instead of blue eyes, he had brown eyes. He was the Quidditch team's beater and he thought of himself as the ladies man. He was a ladies man, he must have dated almost all the girls in Gryffindor already. He, along with James was an animagus as well, he was a dog. Then there was Remus Lupin, he was the gentle intellectual of the group, that didn't mean he wasn't good looking though, he was good looking as well, with his soft brown hair and golden eyes, he attracted a lot of girls his way. Unlike his companions, he wasn't an animagus, he was a werewolf, which was the reason that his friends became animagus in the first place.  
  
-----(Fangboy: *cough* I know this chapter is slightly off and stuff but it's the best I can do on such short notice. Anyway, here is the chapter for being such nice people and reviewing. More reviews mean more and more chapters ^_^ . 


	5. The Hogwarts Express pt2 and Hogwarts at...

They paraded into the compartment and sat across from Lily, at least Remus and Sirius did, and James sat next to her. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Remus asked, "Are you in Gryffindor? What year ARE you in?"  
  
"Yes, I am in Gryffindor and I'm in 7th year, same as you."  
  
"But we've never seen you before? And we know all the girls in 7th year."  
  
Lily smiled at him briefly before turning her attention back to her book. The trio stared at her for a while before completely forgetting her existence and talking about their latest prank they were going to pull on Snape and Malfoy. Something about charming their chairs to say what underwear they were wearing. They were also talking about the fact that since James was Head Boy, he wouldn't be able to get anymore detentions, meaning that Sirius would win the competition for who would win the most detentions and break the detention record.  
  
This brought Lily back to earth; she was probably going to stay in the Head dorms, with James Potter. With James Potter, her mind reeled from that revelation; she would have to share her dorm with one of the most popular boys in Hogwarts, but then, she thought, he'd probably spend most of his time doing something like playing pranks or snogging a girl or something.so she didn't think about it any longer.  
  
If you are curious, Lily did know about their secrets. This was as during fifth year, she succeeded becoming an animagus herself and she saw them after one of their raids, turning back into humans. The fact of the matter was that she knew most of the secrets in Hogwarts due to the fact that she was never noticed by anyone. Even some of the teachers tend to forget who said the correct answer and pass by here when she raises her hand.  
  
"I know what charm to use on Snape and Malfoy, fernunculas, its perfect! I mean having boils on their faces? Perfect!" Sirius grinned.  
  
"Its fernunculus actually." Lily said absent mindedly.  
  
Of course, Sirius corrected himself and forgot who said all that. The rest of the Marauders started suggesting all sorts of strange things. James then took a look out of the window and saw Lily's face. He took a double take, "I say, weren't you the girl in Diagon Alley?"  
  
Startled, Lily looked at him strangely, "Yes, why?"  
  
"Well, why did you run away anyway?"  
  
"Hard day."  
  
"Oh, ok." James trailed off, before continuing on about how they should prank Severus Snape.  
  
Lily looked out at the scenery outside. It was getting dark soon and they should be reaching Hogwarts soon as well. Just as well, at least at Hogwarts, no one really bothered her much. Argus Flitch (AN: I'm not really sure about the spelling, can someone tell me if I'm wrong?) and Mrs. Norris both acted like the rest of the world and ignored her, same with the ghosts.  
  
As she predicted, minutes later, the train pulled into Hogwarts and disembarked the train. As she was a prefect, she was one of the first people to reach Hogwarts. She went to the end of the Gryffindor table. The students filed in slowly, walking in talking and laughing, for many, it was the end of their days in Hogwarts and most intended to make the most of it.  
  
When all the students were seated, the sorting hat was brought it and the 1st years escorted in by Professor McGonagall, the sorting hat broke into song:  
  
"You may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find, A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head, The sorting hat can't see, So try me on and I'll tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor Where dwell the brave at heart Their daring, nerve and chivalry set the Gryffindor's apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they're just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuff's true and unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap. Your in safe hands (thought I have none) For I'm a thinking cap!  
  
Lily smiled to herself; the sorting cap almost didn't know where to put her. It actually almost put her in Slytherin. The first years were being sorted as usual, from Ai, Hayate in Gryffindor to Zenth, Spike in Slytherin. She shook her head as Professor Dumbledore sang the school song and said his normal nonsensical speech before beginning the feast.  
  
-------(Fangboy: Sorry if my chapters are short. I'm not very good at writing long chapters.please review. 


	6. Filler chapter

"Oh and yes, before I start the feast, this year's head boy and girl are both from Gryffindor. The Head Boy is James Potter and the Head Girl is Lily Evans. Ok, I'd like to say a few words before the feast, Numbskull, gnipper, tweak and twine. Thank you very much."  
  
After which, the feast officially started. The Marauders ate at phenomenal speed and watched the Slytherin table with undisguised glee. Of course, Professor McGonagall looked at them with suspicion as did most of the other professors. Lily then looked at the Slytherin table as well and to her surprise, Malfoy and Snape were suddenly in pink tutu's and dancing ballet to Britney Spear's I'm a slave 4 U. (AN: I don't care if they didn't have Britney Spears then.)  
  
The whole hall was racked with laughter except for the Slytherin table and the Slytherin professor, Professor Kent. This gave Lily a small smile on her face, but she remembered the time that she was a victim and stopped smiling immediately.  
  
After that, the prefects were supposed to lead the first years to their dormitories. Fortunately for her the Heads were exempt from those duties as they were supposed to have a lot more work to do than just showing the first years around. Lily trudged back to the Head's dorm and thought to get some shut eye. She said the password which was strangely, cockroach clusters. But this wasn't her day, the dorm was filled with various Gryffindors celebrating the fact that one of their own had become Head Boy instead of one of the Slytherin Prats, Malfoy and Snape. She sighed and stepped out, thinking to herself, 'What a day.all I want to do is rest and read up for the next few days. But noo, the Gods had to torture her again! She couldn't even rest properly for the next few days.' She shook her head sighing softly to herself.  
  
She thanked God that at least she could stay at her library refuge, she actually used this instead of the Gryffindor girls' dorm, due to the fact that one time, no, many times during first year, one of the guys would be in her bed with another girl as the girl did not want to dirty their own bed and she was up late doing her homework or something for one of the professors.  
  
Lily sighed again.she was so unlucky. She was smart, she knew that but in schools, mostly, if your smart and the teachers like you, your known as the teacher's pet. Or in her case, invisible. She ached all over from the last day in her house; her parents had a hissy fit because she refused to clean up after their wild party the night before celebrating Petunia's engagement to that horrible man Vernon Dursley. For that, she got a bad beating, not as bad as some before, but bad enough.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"NO! I said no. You created the whole mess, you can certainly clean it up yourself." Lily stomped upstairs.  
  
"You bitch! I can't believe we adopted you! You're a burden to this family and another mouth to feed!" The Evan's family screamed at her.  
  
Then, without warning, she was dragged up the stairs by her 'father' Gregory Evans and pushed and locked in her cupboard. Later he came back with and iron whip, more of a chain actually and whipped her. She cried out in agony but this only made it worse. After a while he got bored and took out a bottle from next to the door and hit her over the head with it.  
  
She saw the fast descending bottle and closed her eyes, waiting for the bottle to come down hard on her. She wasn't disappointed. It hurt like hell. A tear rolled down her cheek before she gave in to the welcome darkness.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
She closed her eyes hard to stop the tears from rolling down her cheek. She walked into the library where Madam Pince looked at her sadly, "What happened now dear?"  
  
Madam Pince had grown to like this eccentric Gryffindor. She wasn't like the others, she was quiet and thoughtful. She had a feeling that Lily hadn't received much love in her young life, not the boy-girl love but love in general.  
  
"Party in Head dorm. Won't be able to get much sleep to prepare for the next day of school. Don't expect many Gryffindors to be in class tomorrow."  
  
Madam Pince shook her head. The Slytherin head would have a field day with this, don't expect Minerva to be too pleased with this either. The only person who'd be unconcerned would be Albus. And that was probably because he knew almost everything.  
  
Lily went in and collapsed onto her bed. Drifting off to sleep almost immediately. The moon fades and hides itself. After that moment of darkness, tomorrow.  
  
-----(Fangboy : Sorry for this chapter being so uneventful. It gets darker later on though. I assure you. ^^ Please read and review. 


	7. Life at Hogwarts

Lily went into the Great Hall the next morning and true enough, the Gryffindor table was mostly empty, except for the first, second, third years and the loner, freaks and outcasts. But there weren't many. Funnily enough, the Marauders were there. She sat down at the furthest end of the table.  
  
'God, don't they need sleep? I mean they were partying like mad last night. Jesus.'  
  
She looked at her food suspiciously before eating a slice of French toast and sighing. She then heard the boys talking.  
  
"Oi! Wonder who's the Head Girl this year? I didn't see her at the party."  
  
"Yeah, Padfoot's right, we didn't see her at the party. Did you see her Jamie?"  
  
"Yeah! Jamesie-poo! I bet you didn't see her either!"  
  
"Shut up Sirus!! I didn't see her at the party. Wonder who she is. I know she's a Gryffindor but, wonder who she is?"  
  
Lily shook her head. She was right, no one ever noticed her or even remembered her name. She finished eating quickly and went out of the great hall to her first class, Transfiguration. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't watch were she was going, unfortunately, this caused her to bump into Lucius Malfoy, the Slytherin Prefect.  
  
"Watch where you're going MUDBLOOD! Don't stain my robes, you tainted THING! Feh! Filthy thing. Wonder why they even let you into Hogwarts," Lucius kicked her in the stomach and kicked her again when she fell down. "Stay that way bitch. Horrible things, think they can be in the way of me, Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Lily got up slowly, bleeding and bruised, the little prat hit her at one of the spots that was still sore from her last bleeding. Blood dripped from her lip and she walked towards the Advanced Transfiguration classroom. She cast a simple concealing charm to hide her bleeding and sat in the classroom waiting for the teacher.  
  
A cat hopped up next to her and changed into Professor Macgonagall, she took a seat next to Lily and smiled at her.  
  
"So, Ms.Evans, how was your holidays?"  
  
"Alright Professor, as ok as it gets in my house." Lily smiled weakly at her favorite professor, you see, even though she doesn't get first in class for Transfiguration, she comes a close second to James Potter.  
  
Minerva Macgonagall smiled at her again, changing back into a cat, she said, "You do know you can talk to me if you have any problems right. Anyway, it's almost time to start." At that moment, the bell rung, (A/N:- I don't know if there is a bell at Hogwarts, but there is one here.) and streams of student came in to the classroom. This particular class was a mixture of the different houses as not many people took this class.  
  
This class always cheered her up, this and art class. She enjoyed these classes and always left feeling happy. Unfortunately, today she wasn't in the mood for anything. Her day flew by and it was soon the last class for the day, Art. She went in the room and sat behind the canvas.  
  
She was one of the last students to enter this class as the last class, divination, the professor had asked her to stay back for a while to tell her that he was retiring soon and wanted her opinion on the new teacher Sybil Trelawney as she was the only student who he trusted to give an honest opinion. She hadn't thought much of her and said so to Professor Higgins, he laughed and said her agreed with her but it was Dumbledore's decision and he had no say in the matter.  
  
Their art professor was a young man in his early thirties, short blonde hair with blue eyes, Professor Mayer he was called. He was a new professor and was quite a good artist himself. She usually ignored the professor and drew on her own. Today was no different, she wasn't feeling very well today and drew it. An abstract art piece, and even though Lily was a fast artist, even she couldn't finish a drawing in an hour. It was barely half-done when the professor finally came in. He had half and hour left.  
  
Professor Mayer smiled at his class and said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I know this is the last class of the day for you people but, I want to just talk about a few contemporary artists in this class."  
  
Lily put down her brush and thought to herself, 'Maybe this would be interesting."  
  
"Who knows any artists that are from this decade and is quite influential, I mean magical, not muggle. No one? Ok, let's talk about one of my favorite artists, Jordan."  
  
Lily was mildly surprised, she knew that she was quite well-known but not this much. She stopped listening then, not really caring what other people thought about her work, her art was her soul, her life, the only way she could communicate with the outside world. She wasn't going to hear anyone criticizing her work or analyzing what was inside like a dead body during an autopsy.  
  
She tuned out the rest of the talking in class, concentrating on only the canvas, she poured out the days frustrations and hurts on to the cloth before her. She didn't paint something concrete but she painted a canvas full of colors, all a balance and mixture of paints. Dark red with grey and black, dark blue with blood red. The colors swirled as they appeared on canvas. And they did swirl, the colors interchanging with each other and mixing together. She signed Lily at the bottom knowing even with this, not many people would recognize her as who she was or even her existence.  
  
For she had decided even to forgo eating in the great hall and going down to the kitchens instead for dinner or any other meals in fact. No one really noticed if she was there or not and crowds like that kind of scared her. She was very close to breaking and no one noticed. She left five minutes earlier and went to her room in the library knowing that the Head Dorm was probably being used by the Marauders to plan pranks or something along those lines.  
  
Maybe it was just her, but she knew deep down, no one really cared, not even the professors, maybe only Professor Macgonagall and Professor Dumbledore. That night, she cried herself to sleep, tears wet on her pillow and no one knew, thinking at least, she won't be missed even if she died.  
  
She went to the kitchen the next morning to get a bit of breakfast before going to class, she felt a bit better after the cry last night. She walked through the halls feeling happy for once this year. This was when she walked right into a dueling match between Snape and Potter. This caused her hair to turn pink, which wasn't so bad but the worst thing is that it wouldn't wear off until the next day and they didn't even apologize, not that they should, I mean James was only the head boy and she was the head girl even if no one knew.  
  
What she didn't know was that during charms, the boys have a 'small' prank planned for her. This excludes James as James has decided to play goodie two shoes for a week or so due to an agreement with his mother that she wouldn't get any notices from school for the first week of school.  
  
********** Fangboy:- I should just end it here.nah! I'm not so evil!  
  
********** So unsuspectingly, she walked into the charms classroom and sat at her usual place and when the class was filled, she found her arm bone disappearing and becoming soft and rubbery. (A/N: remember the second book? Gilderoy Lockhart) Tears were spilling out of her eyes and threatening to spill at any moment. This wasn't the first time she was the target of their pranks. No, this was one out of countless times she was pranked. She could have sworn she was the only Gryffindor to be pranked so many times by the infamous Marauders, she thought it was probably because they kept forgetting who she was and that she was a fellow Gryffindor as well.  
  
She raised her hand to ask Professor Cage if she could go to the infirmary as she wasn't feeling well making sure she hid her arm, knowing her reputation she could probably get away with it, and she did.  
  
On her way out, she heard the Marauders talking, she heard snatches from their conversation, but they had concluded two things, she was not normal and they didn't have any clue to who she was at all, not her name, her house or even her year. But what surprised her was that the Head Boy wasn't involved in this scheme. Maybe life wasn't quite as bad as she thought.but that could never happen.  
  
She walked to the infirmary and told Madam Poppy what had happened, she sighed and promised she wouldn't say anything, but Lily would have to stay the night. The Skele-grow tasted bitter to most people, but to her it tasted like water. She still had that horrible aftertaste but she thought naught of it.  
++++++++  
  
Fangboy: Sorry about that.somehow I couldn't get the energy to update! HAHA!! Don't' worry. More angst is on the way! 


	8. Damn writers blockSorry a short chapter

"Jesus Christ! What in the world did you do this time Sirius?" James yelled, "Removing her bones? The re-growing process hurts like hell! You really weren't thinking were you Sirius. And you! Moony! How in the world did Sirius persuade you do get involved in such a hair-brained scheme, I thought you guys had more sense than that. I mean she's a fellow Gryffindor.I think."  
  
With that tirade, he stalked off to the head dorm, obviously pissed at his two best friends. The two stood there in stunned silence, looking at each other shocked, what happened to him. He usually wasn't like this, usually he'd laugh with them, but maybe they did go overboard this time. I mean making her bones disappear isn't something they'd do to a Slytherin, let alone someone who was totally innocent of anything and even maybe from the same house as they were in.  
  
James ran down the hall as fast as he could, which was very fast indeed, to the infirmary were the helpless victim of the horrible prank Padfoot and Moony pulled earlier that day. He felt so bad for the girl, they said that she had red hair, for some reason that struck a cord in him, 'Who did he know that had red hair.Arthur Weasley had graduated, so had Molly Eckhart, so who in the world had red hair and green eyes. Ah, he remembered, the girl on the train. What was her name? Oh yes, Lily Evans, wait.that name sounds familiar.shit.the head girl. Bloody hell, those idiots pranked the head girl.'  
  
This made him even more anxious to rush to the ward where he knew that she must have been kept. Luckily for him, his being the Head Boy meant that he wouldn't get punished if he got caught running in the halls at this hour.  
  
Entering the Infirmary, he found her lying on the bed furthest away from the door, next to the window. She was lying there, eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks at any moment. Lily closed her eyes, turning her head to face James before opening them again. Her eyes showed no emotions or rather emotions and experiences that no one their age should ever have had to experience and this scared him. The pain those eyes showed was amazing, the only person he knew that showed emotion and pain close to hers was Remus, and he was a werewolf.  
  
She let out a weak smile, "I know that you had nothing to with this. I overheard the other two's incredulous remarks on how you're banned from pranking anyone until the end of at least this week."  
  
With this, she visibly clenched her jaw as if in pain before turning away from him and trying to fall asleep. Her life sucked and she knew it. He didn't have to try and make her feel better like this. It was nice of him though, to see her like that. She heard the footsteps grow fainter as he walked out of the ward.  
  
But not long after that, another set of footsteps echoed down the hall. By that time, she was fast asleep and 'happily' in dreamland, who else but to show up but.Lucius Malfoy. Apparently, to torture Lily even more, he decided to molest her. Not rape, but molest, as rape can be traced, but molest can't.  
  
He cast the stupefy charm or hex, which ever way you see it, and groped her whole body. The unfortunate side effects of a stupefy charm cast when a person was asleep was that the person knew what was happening to them but remains asleep until the next morning.  
Fangboy-Sorry About the really short chapter but I have a slight case of writers block and for the molest thing was a really lame product of the writers block. . . Sorry.Please review. 


	9. Another short chapter:Suicide is painles...

Lily came out of the hospital the next day, filled with a feeling of utter hopelessness and depression. To put it simply, she just didn't care anymore. She decided to do it. Her life was a big comic joke anyway; she didn't even have a reason to live anymore. She was sure the only reason that James went to look for her yesterday was because he just realized that she was head girl and didn't want to get his friends into trouble. 'Friends.' She sighed, 'What a precious thing.'  
  
Fortunately for her that day wasn't a school day, so she had plenty of time to clean up and prepare. The first thing she did was pack her trunk and write a note, a farewell note to James and one more for Dumbledore. She left one for James as he was the only one who cared even a little to look in on her and was Head Boy.  
  
She took a walk around Hogwarts before going to the Head bathroom. She doubted very much James would go there knowing he would much rather to use the Gryffindor common bathroom and talk to his friends. She would be alone and undisturbed, just the way she wanted it. Taking a small switchblade from her trunk, it was small really small, but very sharp. She normally used it to sharpen her pencils or charcoal sticks for drawing, but she was going to use it for a different purpose that day.  
  
Walking into the bathroom, she washed her wrists under freezing cold water. Lily looked at the reflection in the mirror and let out a small laugh, "Who cares anymore." It wasn't a question, it was a statement and it reflected indifference and a heck care attitude after many many unwanted and painful experiences.  
  
With surgical precision and accuracy, she cut deep into her left wrist, then her right, sinking down in a corner of the bath room, she lay there. Waiting for the sweet darkness to overtake her. And it did.  
  
James was laughing with his friends in the Gryffindor common room; they were discussing their latest prank against the Slytherins. Suddenly, he felt a need to go to the bathroom, he looked at the Gryffindor male one, and it was full, so he ran to the Head one, as it was a certainty that it would be empty.  
  
Slamming the door open, nothing in the world could have prepared him for the sight that he was going to see. He looked at the figure slumped in the corner with shock, her red hair hanging over her face, sitting in a pool of blood, her own blood. That figure shocked his soul to the core; he was generally a happy person, cheerful and lived day-by-day. To see such a thing shocked his soul.  
  
Fangboy----sorry about the short chapters but I'm really stressed out lately and with school and stuff, so I may not be able to update for a while. At least I updated right? 


	10. Hope for salvation

He ripped some cloth from his shirt and bound her wrists in an attempt to stop the bleeding. James was flustered, nervous. No one had prepared him for a sight like this. A bleeding girl lying on the ground near death wasn't what a normal person had to deal with on a daily basis.  
  
He did what any normal person would do, he rushed her to the hospital, or in this case, the infirmary. Immediately. Running in at top speed, he crashed into Madam Pomfrey. She took one look at the body in his arms, she gasped, "Oh my, how? She's such a nice girl, always so helpful. Why would she kill herself? The poor dear." (A/N:- They know her SO well don't they.)  
  
James sighed and shook his head, looking at the nurse, he asked, "Can you help her?"  
  
"Yeah." With that, she force fed Lily a potion before placing her on one of the beds.  
  
James then went into the Head Dorm to get some things so he could sleep in next to Lily, (A/N: NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERTS! At least not yet.) when he entered the room, he saw two letters on her bed. One was addressed to him, the other to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Turning the envelope in his hand he opened the wax seal with a flick of his wrist, taking out the letter, he slowly read it.  
  
Dear James, I know that since your reading this letter, I'm either dead, or I failed and you or a professor found me and brought me to the ward. If that's the case, I can't even die properly. I don't know why I'm writing to you in the first place, you've never done anything but humiliate and belittle me. Maybe it's because you're Head Boy or maybe it's because at least you noticed me. I don't know really, but I know this, if I'm dead, I leave my last painting to you. You'll find it in my trunk. Everything else goes to Professor Dumbledore. As fellow head, I apologize for all the inconvenience that I've caused everybody. I'm a waste of perfectly good oxygen and space, and I know it. Thank you for at least acknowledging my existence. For that much at least, I thank you. As for why I did what I did.life's just not worth living anymore. Treasure your friends James, they're very good to you. Friends are a precious commodity that should be held close to you. Being friendless is very boring, and let's not mention depressing.I should know. So, irregardless of what stupid things Sirius and Remus do, forgive them and remember that they'll do almost anything for you. As you would do for them. I realized I just dumped a lot of things on you but thanks for reading this anyway. I won't take much more of your precious time, I mean you must have much better things to do thank to listen to a freak ramble on and on so.  
  
With thanks, Lily Evans  
  
James hands were trembling, he didn't know why. It wasn't a particularly touching or sad letter, but the level of depth in those words conveyed a strong message to him, a strong stirring message. He was amazed at some of the things she said in that letter, he didn't know she could paint. Another thing was that, it took a lot of abuse and a fantastically low self-esteem to think like that. Those words stirred up a firm conviction in him, he would help Lily.  
  
He'd do whatever it would take to make Lily feel better about herself and change her outlook on life. It wasn't much after six years of ignoring her and pranking her, but he would try his best to heal her wounds.  
  
With new resolve, he took his pillow and glanced around the room and he noticed something strange, Lily's trunk wasn't in the room. This surprised him, as he thought that since that she was a fellow head, she would sleep there, but as he recalled the past few days, he realized that he, the marauders or/and the seventh year Gryffindors were always there, partying or planning something. There was never the chance for her to move it.  
  
That made him feel very bad about himself. He always prided himself for noticing things, but he never noticed Lily or that. James picked up his pillow again and headed to the wards with a new focus in life, and that was Lily Evans.  
  
Walking up to her bed, he pulled up a chair and placed the pillow on the bed. With that, he laid his head on the pillow and slept.  
  
--------Meanwhile.in the Gryffindor Common Room-------  
  
Sirius turned to Remus, "You know, Jamie has been gone for an awful long time now, and I miss Jamsie-poo." Unleashing his devastating puppy dog eyes at Remus, he continued, "We should look for him, we can't leave him alone can we?"  
  
Remus tried to resist, but those damn puppy dog eyes got him every time. "Alright, we'll go to the Head's Dorm to look for him."  
  
Sirius grinned and jumped up and down like a hyper little puppy (A/N: Or maybe a hyper Penny.yes Pen, I'm talking about you.) and dashed down the corridor to the dorm, leaving an exasperated Remus to follow him.  
  
They opened the door with the password, malfunctioning dragon and entered the dorm they saw the letter left carelessly on the bed and of course, being the people they are, they read it. They were shocked, they always thought she had friends, didn't know who they were, but they thought she had friends. Realizing that the envelope was open, they hoped that someone (James) got to her in time.  
  
After that shock, they came to the same conclusion as James, they would prove to her that life was worth living and to make the best of it. Feeling remorse for the prank they pulled the other day, they swore to the higher powers that they would make it up to her, no matter what.  
  
They opened the toilet door and the amount of blood shocked them yet again, slightly relieved that they didn't see a body, they went to the wards as well, feeling that both James and Lily would be there.  
  
The three of them would make her feel better about herself, they swore to that. They, the marauders would make Lily feel wanted. They would be her friends.  
---------Fangboy: Ah well, ^^ I finally wrote a longer chapter! I hope you like that! I just came back from Thailand, Koh Samui yesterday! ^.^ Anyway, school was cancelled today because of rain.so I could provide you with this chapter! I hope to update soon. *cough, cough* ----------- 


	11. Trying to save Lily pt1 Actual Chapter

Remus and Sirius were relieved to find Lily sleeping with James on a chair, beside her. A smile crept on both of their faces, they didn't like the guilt they had felt and were feeling now, about causing someone pain, discomfort and depression. Someone had nearly died because of them. Someone who wasn't a Slytherin. At least with Lily alive, they could still make it up to her. Sirius of course, didn't like feeling this somber and serious so he dragged Remus off to paint the Slytherin common rooms Gryffindor colors with pink polka-dots.  
  
All too soon, the sun rose. The first rays of sunlight streamed through the windows of the ward. Her personal ward. Lily woke to a world of pain. She felt that she was in hell, her body felt completely drained of any fluid whatsoever. She looked down at the blood soaked bandages that wrapped her wrists, a cynical laugh escaped her lips, she couldn't do anything right, not even dying.  
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks, even as she tried her utmost best to stop them. The tears that rolled down her cheeks were tainted, a watery red color. Mixed with blood. Her body racked with sobs, thus waking the boy next to her up, James Potter. He looked at her and held her. He cared.  
  
He looked at her with care and compassion. No one looked at her like that in her life. Her 'parents' looked at her with scorn and disgust, her 'sister' looked at her with loathing and hatred. It finally became too much for her, her body racked with sobs. James closed his eyes, sat next to her and held her. Just held her in his arms.  
  
She looked at him and smiled, a smile of gratitude. Maybe it wasn't so bad, maybe she wasn't alone. At that moment, they found something in each other, he found someone to care for, she found comfort and maybe some meaning to her life.  
  
But, as you know Murphy's Law, at that very moment, our favorite werewolf and mischief maker ran in.  
  
"HEY!!! GUESS WHAT?" A very hyper Sirius was at Lily's bedside.  
  
"He made Snape red and gold with pink polka dots." This came in a monotone from Lily.  
  
"How did you guess?" Sirius pouted.  
  
"Wasn't hard."  
  
The other two people were shocked that Lily had the energy to speak to an extremely exuberant Sirius after a suicide attempt. James was still glaring at Sirius for destroying his moment.  
  
Remus coughed and loosened the tension in the room. This caused three eyes to turn on him, "Uh, guys, as we can see, even thought it's amazing that Lily has recovered so much in such a short time, we still have to get her out of here."  
  
True to his words, Madam Pomfrey was shocked to see Lily up so fast and completely healed as well (A/N:- Don't worry this has a reason as well.). It still took quite a bit of persuading to convince her that Lily was alright now, slightly depressed, but not likely to try to kill herself anytime soon. After all, who can resist Sirius, even if it is Madam Pomfrey. ^_^  
  
They packed Lily's things and she looked at them curiously, after all, they've never given her the time of day before, except to prank her that is. They smiled at her and James lifted her off the bed and to the dorm room, THEIR dorm.  
  
She was still very puzzled to why they were doing this and said so, they smiled back at her question and said that they wanted to be her friend and friends help each other. Why would anyone want to be her friend, no one knew her and she doubted anyone even knew her to her name.  
  
===A few hours Later====  
  
When she was lying on her bed, Professor McGonagall walked in to the room, a worried frown framing her face. She sat next to Lily on her bed and asked, "Are you feeling better?"  
  
"As well as I could get. Thank you for asking."  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
A sad smile appeared on her face. She looked at Professor McGonagall, her gaze saying all that needed to be said at that moment. Professor McGonagall was shocked, the depth of emotions that she saw in Lily's bright green eyes surprised her, they bespoke of experiences no one EVER should take, and depression, she was very depressed. And another very strange emotion, curiosity. Curiosity for the Marauder's actions she supposed, she had heard of what they did and she was thankful to them. Lily was like a daughter to her.  
  
"Ah.I see, I won't be removing your position as Head Girl, but Lily, be careful. If you have any problems, you CAN talk to me or any of the staff. I'm sure even the Marauders would oblige you."  
  
Lily acknowledged her with a tired nod. Professor McGonagall pet her on the head before leaving the room. This left Lily with her thoughts and that wasn't a pleasant thing. If she didn't promise James that she wouldn't try anything while he went to get her lunch, she would probably have tried to kill herself again. She decided to draw, seeing that she had nothing better to do anyway. She took up her sketch book and a pencil and drew, even though she could do all sorts of drawings, she particularly liked to draw people.  
  
James walked through the door and saw Lily absorbed in her sketching. Holding the tray in one hand, he looked to see what she was drawing. It was him. Him and the other Marauders, it was in amazing detail. Even though it was a rough sketch, it was a whole lot better than what their art Professor could do in a few hours with them in front of him, and here was Lily doing it from memory.  
  
Lily felt someone look at her draw and she looked up to see the face of startled James Taylor Potter. She scowled at him as he gracefully gave her her lunch, it was her favorite, Fish and Chips. She smiled gratefully at him and began to eat, not noticing him taking up her sketchbook and flipping through it.  
  
Fangboy:- HA! I finally got this chapter out!!! Coupled with a ban from my computer, a mild writer's block and my finals, I still got this out for you!!! You guys better wish me good luck for my finals or I'll be banned from my computer throughout summer..-_- Monday's my b'day ^_^ HAPPY! I know this chapter didn't' make much sense, but it was the best I could do on such short notice.. Review please. B'day 9/6 or 9th June. 


	12. GahBTW, i wrote this On my B'dae Chapter...

Lily felt her world was shattered. Shattered to pieces, by people who didn't realized that they were doing so. She was used to people mocking her and ignoring her. Hell! She was even used to the abuse her parents gave her. Thinking about the boys who just violently came into her life. Why did they have to save her in the first place? She wanted to die. The world never wanted her anyways. Her biological parents didn't want her, her foster parents hated her, her schoolmates never cared or even noticed her.  
  
Maybe it was her. Maybe it was something else. But whatever it was, she knew that it wouldn't be so simple. The boys would probably just forget her soon enough.most people did. Her world turned upside down in that moment. Crashed to the ground, to bits with one fell swoop. Why did the Marauder's help? Why did they care? No one had before.  
  
She groaned and placed her feet gingerly onto the red-carpeted floor. Strangely enough, she found that all her injuries had healed. Looking at the calendar next to her bed, she discovered that it was her birthday. She shrugged it off as a coincidence and went to change.  
  
Taking a pair of Jeans and a black shirt out of her wardrobe. She put them on. Walking down to 'her' studio which actually was the art room, but no one really was there after hours or at least on Hogsmead weekends.  
  
Finally being able to do one of the things that let her escape from the harsh reality of the world, she took up her paints and painted.  
  
**Hogsmead**  
  
"GAH! Sirius! Don't do that. NO!!! DON'T TOUCH THAT!!! Sirius, GET AWAY FROM THAT!!! ITS FRAGILE!!!" James hyperventilated.  
  
All in all, it was a typical Hogsmead weekend. They were in the crystal shop in Hogsmead, looking for something appropriate to give Lily for her b'day. Presently, James and Remus were trying to restrain a hyperactive Sirius, who was presently trying to touch everything he considered pretty. Unfortunately.it was most of the shop.  
  
"Ooh.shiny crystals.."  
  
"NO! SIRIUS!! Get AWAY!!!"  
  
After a few more moments of futility, the two boys gave up. They walked around the shop looking for something of interest. Looking at the walls, they found them littered with paintings. Beautiful works of art. Each one unique in its own right. The two boys found themselves entranced by them, looking at the crystals again. They searched with new vigor.  
  
Fortunately, Sirius got bored and found himself wandering back to Zonko's for prank material. Therefore, the two boys were left in peace. Seeing a small crystal carving of a owl in mid flight, he gestured over to Remus who came over and agreed that it was perfect for her.  
  
Walking over to the counter, Remus couldn't resist asking the shopkeeper about the paintings on the walls, "Who painted them? Where can I get one like this?"  
  
"Well, my boy, I bought these meself at a gallery sometime ago. Except that wolf over there, yer see that piece? That 'un was given to me by my niece, she works in the Art Gallery in Diagon Alley. Apparently the artist gave to her as a token of her own gratitude for letting her stay in there. Some person name Jordan. Very famous I hear."  
  
Jordan.that name sounded strangely familiar to James. He shrugged it off to the various paintings in Hogwarts.  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius also discovered some paintings in Zonko's one of a dungbomb exploding in the Slytherin Table. He found it strangely familiar and funny at the same time. Looking closer, he saw the name Jordan at the bottom and the label Zonko's on the dungbomb. Laughing to himself, he scrutinized the people in the picture, he saw the Slytherin's turn to him and shake a fist at him. Finally he realized what was so familiar about the picture. The people were in his year at Hogwarts!  
  
Shrugging it off as a coincidence, he went and bought his and his friends' weeks' worth of pranking supplies.  
  
**Hogwarts**  
  
When Lily finished putting the base coat of paint on the painting, she felt a presence behind her. It was Professor Dumbledore. He took and chair and sat next to her, his all-knowing eyes looking at her with a hint of sadness and a spark of pity.  
  
"Miss Evans, do you want to tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"No, Professor. Its ok."  
  
"I heard from Madam Pomfrey that you tried to kill yourself. Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
A while went by without a reply from Lily, he sat up, "You're very good you know. You can even make a career out of this."  
  
Lily finally turned around, "Sir, with all due respect, I don't understand why you made me Head Girl. I don't understand a lot of things, but pain and painting is what I do understand. I know you know a lot of things and are very wise, but sometimes you should take a step back and see if things straighten out by themselves. Or if they solve themselves. Painting, for example. I don't think. I just do. I'm sure the writers will tell you the same thing."  
  
With that, Professor Dumbledore nodded, he understood that Lily needed some breathing space, and he would give that to her. Walking off, he said something that threw Lily off completely.  
  
"Daylight illuminated, but only for those  
  
who had some knowing in their seeing,  
  
and night fell for everyone, but harder  
  
for some. A belief in happiness bred  
  
despair, though despair could be assuaged  
  
by belief, which required faith,  
  
which made those who had it  
  
one-eyed amid the beautiful contraries.  
  
Love at noon that was still love at dusk  
  
meant doubt had been subjugated  
  
for exactly that long, and best to have music  
  
to sweeten a sadness, underscore joy.  
  
Those alone spoke to their dogs,  
  
but also to plants, to the brilliant agreeableness  
  
of air, while those together were left  
  
to address the wall or open door of each other.  
  
Oh for logs in the fireplace and a winter storm,  
  
some said. Oh for Scotch and a sitcom, said others.  
  
Daylight concealed, but only for those  
  
fond of the enormous puzzle, and night rose up  
  
earth to sky, pagan and unknowable.  
  
How we saw it was how it was. A poem by Stephen Dunn. A muggle poet. Thought this might suit you quite well. Still don't quite understand what a sitcom is though."  
  
Lily was left there thinking about those words, continuing her painting. Thinking. Painting. Looking at the canvas, she discovered what she had drawn. It was a picture of the Marauders. They were laughing with each other. Enjoying each other's company while walking down the halls of Hogwarts.  
  
The Marauder's had come back from Hogsmead with the crystal figurine. Sirius had gotten Lily a set of sugar quills instead since he couldn't figure out what to give her. All of them were still thinking about the several paintings they had seen. Different paintings called out to them. The wolf to Remus, the prank to Sirius and the lily to James. A white lily on a black background.  
  
Fangboy---ITS MY B'DAE!! I'm so happy!!! I wrote this chappie for you pple!! Please read and review!!! ^_^ Gah! That poem's not mine btw, I got it from www.poems.com its by a poet called Stephen Dunn!!! ^_^ 


	13. Chapter 13

Suddenly, Lily didn't feel like painting for the time being. Walking back to her dorm, lost in her thoughts, she bumped into the person she last wanted to see.the brilliant James Taylor Potter and the infamous Marauders.  
  
James flashed one of his famous heart-melting smiles at her with little to no effect at all. She just brushed him off and continued to her room. Puzzled that her reaction, he followed her. The others knew that James had to handle this on his own. Remus went to the art room to see if he could find any other paintings by Jordan, while Sirius, as usual, acknowledged the cry of his stomach and went down to the kitchens to see if he could scrounge up something to eat. Even though he just ate a few minutes ago.  
  
**Sirius** Nice painting there in Zonkos. Ah well. Hungry.Food.need food. FOOD. Must go to the kitchen. Must get food.  
  
**End**  
  
**Remus**  
  
That Jordan fellow sure has good art. Maybe I can find some of his work in the art department, if I'm lucky enough, Professor Mayer used some of his/her art pieces for examples of good art. I know Professor Mayer likes Jordan's work, this could work out to my advantage.  
  
**end**  
  
Remus walked in to the art room examining each canvas. There was a desk in the back with a name engraved on it, in gold letters, Lily Marie Evans. Shrugging his shoulders he said softly to himself, "Never knew she took art."  
  
He noticed as well that hers was not only the only place with her name engraved onto the seat, but, she had the most paintings stacked against the chairs as well. Deciding to 'go with the flow' he started browsing through the stack. To say that he was amazed would be a major understatement, it would be like saying that Voldermort was being mean or being burnt alive was a minor inconvenience.  
  
Her paintings were good, very good. They were suspiciously familiar as well. He started to have a nagging suspicion about their Head Girl.  
  
Fangboy: Should I just stop here? Maybe..  
  
NAH!  
  
**Back to James and Lily**  
  
" Hey! Wait up!" James ran to catch up with Lily, when he finally caught up with her, he placed an arm on her shoulder.  
  
Only to find himself being slammed into the floor by one Lily Evans. Gasping for breath, he looked up into blazing green eyes that were filled with untold emotions and glittering tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"Why do you.care?!" Lily shouted as she ran back to her private place, with James hot on her heels.  
  
Fortunately, he stopped her before she reached the library. Using both hands, he pinned her against the wall. Gazing into her eyes, he said, "What was that for? All I want is to have a talk with you and this happens. Of course I care. A lot of people care. There's Sirius, Remus, the teachers and me. That hurt ya know."  
  
Slowly removing his arms from her shoulders, her patted her on the head. James was shocked at her inherent strength, he never expected someone of her stature to be that strong.  
  
Lily just stood there, stunned. The implications of what she did to him just sank in. She'd assaulted a fellow student. Granted, he wasn't going to do anything to her, but she still felt bad. Her legs gave way under her and she sank down to her knees. James squatted next to her and she started crying in the hallway.  
  
James petted her awkwardly as she cried her heart out in the hallway. He picked her up and found that she was amazingly light. She weighed near nothing. Her head was buried in his robes and it was slowing becoming very wet, but he didn't care.  
  
Lily on the other hand was just ( for once) grateful that she wasn't alone in this time of weakness. Glad to have a shoulder to cry on and even if that shoulder was James Potters'. Even when she found that she was being picked up, she just buried her head deeper into his clothes.  
  
When she finally stopped crying, she found that she was with James in the Head Dorm. He was sitting next to her on her bed, with one arm draped around her. He looked into her eyes and she in his and they got lost in a world of their own.  
  
James opened his mouth first in an attempt to break the spell, "Sorry," Lily wondered why he was apologizing when he continued, "My friends and I are sorry for everything we have done to you in the past. I hope bygones are bygones and we can be friends."  
  
Lily looked at him quizzically before nodding solemnly, "Yes, and thank you."  
  
**Remus**  
  
Remus was in the library researching for the mystery person, Jordan. His mind couldn't help wandering back to the paintings he saw in the art room. Browsing, he came across a book. It looked fairly new. It was entitled, .  
  
Smirking to himself, he flipped through the book and found a whole chapter devoted to Jordan. Surprisingly, unlike the other artistes, Jordan's Chapter did not have an interview with him/her.  
  
This got him even more intrigued in the mystery that was Jordan. Taking the heavy book to a bench nearest him, he placed the book down and started to read.  
  
Fangboy: GOMEN NASAI!!!! I apologize. I haven't been able to churn out a chapter sooner. This was because I had Summer School and then I had a week in Singapore. I apologize profusely. I don't think I'll be able to update soon either due to the fact that I have Summer Camp as well. -_-;;; Anywayz, I found a page with nice HP fanart. Unfortunately its in Jap. If your interested, it is : 


	14. GOMEN NASAI! Sorry! Teaser

Fangboy here again! I'm so sorry but on top of a sever writers block, I'm going to Australia for the rest of summer vaca. Hopefully, this will clear my mind a bit.but I'm not so evil so here's a teaser for what's to come!!!  
  
Thanks for all the review guys! Hope you keep on reading and I can keep on writing! ^_~  
  
~~Teaser~~~  
  
There was surprisingly little about the recent art success, Jordan. Jordan was so ambiguous that no one actually knew much about him/her. However, Remus noticed that one of the books stated that a lot of the paintings produced by Jordan were either of Hogwarts or Hogsmead.  
  
Smiling, he thought, 'Maybe. Our little Lily has something we don't know about, and I don't just mean the various bruises.'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash; he winced as he anticipated the shriek of another Siriusy mishap.  
  
Slowly opening one eye, he saw a sheepish Sirius at a fallen bookcase. Remus sighed as Sirius charmed the bookshelves up again. 


	15. Gomen Nasai! Real chapter up now

There was surprisingly little about the recent art success, Jordan. Jordan was so ambiguous that no one actually knew much about him/her. However, Remus noticed that one of the books stated that a lot of the paintings produced by Jordan were either of Hogwarts or Hogsmead.  
  
Smiling, he thought, 'Maybe. Our little Lily has something we don't know about, and I don't just mean the various bruises.'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash; he winced as he anticipated the shriek of another Siriusy mishap.  
  
Slowly opening one eye, he saw a sheepish Sirius at a fallen bookcase. Remus sighed as Sirius charmed the bookshelves up again.  
  
Sirius ran up to Remus in a state of hyperness that was only managed by a select few. One of which was Sirius (A/N: PENNY!!!!). Remus sighed and looked up at him with a resigned look on his face. The next thing our poor werewolf knew, he was being forcibly evicted from the library by Sirius Black.  
  
"Wha...?" was all Remus could say before he found himself in the kitchens sitting across Sirius who was happily stuffing his face.  
  
"Eat..food.good!!!"  
  
"."  
  
Remus gave up. Trying to rationalize with an eating Sirius was an exercise in futility, but not long, he was lost in his own thoughts. 'Could she be? But.how?'  
  
***Lily and James***  
  
They walked back to their dorms in silence. Both were feeling slightly uncomfortable with each other. James as he for once in his life didn't know what to say to her and Lily as she didn't have much human contact in her young life and so was uncomfortable around people.  
  
They reached the dorms and James said the password. (A/N: I think I'm using too many theys.) James entered first and held the door open for Lily, he couldn't stop looking at her for some reason.  
  
They went to bed that night with each other on their minds. Lily couldn't stop thinking about his messy hair and how it'll feel with her fingers running through it. While James couldn't help but think of how beautiful her eyes were as they sparkled like emeralds in the sun.  
  
James couldn't stand it anymore and decided to look in on Lily while she slept. He crept into her room and sat next to her bed looking at her sleeping. In his mind she looked like an angel.  
  
She heard him enter the room and quickly faked sleep. She felt him as he plonked himself in a chair next to her and pull the covers over her. She thought it was sweet of him and maybe, he wasn't as prattish as she thought.  
  
**Voldermort's headquarters**  
  
"WHAT!!!" Voldermort raged.  
  
"YOU STILL HAVEN'T FOUND HER?! CRUCIO!"  
  
**Back at Hogwarts**  
  
Remus was exhausted and in catatonic shock. He knew that Sirius at a lot but that was ridiculous and the fact that Lily may be who she thought he was, was enough to stun him. Watching Sirius eat always made his stomach churn, blithely, he wondered how Padfoot and Prongs could eat so much and not get fat.  
  
Fangboy: GAH!!!!! I'm soooo sorry.. I've been so busy lately. That and lack of inspiration has been killing me. SoRRy! Anyway here's a short chapter. 


	16. The chapter you've all been waiting for ...

Lily lay in bed thinking about the last time her family had been nice to her, it was a long time since that happened and even that brought up unpleasant memories. She closed her eyes and winced at the attempted rape that her 'father' had performed on her. In hindsight she noted it was partly her fault, even though she was only twelve then, she should have known better than to go near him when he was drunk, roaring drunk.  
  
James had long since returned to his room and entered the realm of sleep. He was tired after a long day she understood. Fortunately for her, her paintings provided a source of income for her but, what did she want to do after Hogwarts? Did she want to further her education and enter Muggle College or get a job? It was her last year after all, and she still had no idea what to do. The only thing she was certain about is that she was going to move out of that goddamned place and go out on her own. She wondered what the rest of the people at Hogwarts were going to do. She for one knew that most likely, people like, Snape, Malfoy, Bellatrix, Crabbe and Goyle were going to enter the service of the Dark Lord if they haven't already.  
  
She heard that James and the rest of them were up to starting a Quality Quidditch shop if they didn't get into the Auror Training program. She personally thought that them not being able to enter the program was slim if not close to none. It was with great regret she thought she was going to leave Hogwarts. The only place so far that she could seek peace and quiet (sort of). She wasn't going to think about it much more it was late and she wanted to go to sleep.  
  
++++  
  
The next day, she got up as usual, but noticed that a boy with messy hair was sitting in the chair next to her bed. Walking over to him, she grinned and gave him a sharp kick to the shin. A yelp of pain resounded from the boy as she walked into the bathroom. Her mood had improved much from the time she tried to commit suicide.  
  
She proceeded to the great hall for breakfast, but halfway, she was waylaid by a very tired looking Remus who was looking suspiciously like a panda. He dragged her into a corner, she was too shocked to protest. He looked at her like a man with a purpose, with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"Lily, I'm sure you've heard of an artist named Jordan right? I mean Jordan's all the rage now in the art world, and you being an art student must have heard of Jordan once or twice right?"  
  
Lily was starting to get a bit worried, "Uh.of course I've heard of her."  
  
"But, Lily darling, how do you know that Jordan's a woman? It's such an androgynous name that it could be either a man or a woman."  
  
Lily was starting to sweat bullets now, "Woman's intuition? And as an art student I do need to study artists you know." Remus smiled, "I've done some research myself on that topic and NO one knows what gender or age Jordan is. Jordan's surprisingly illusive in that aspect, in all aspects actually. Woman's intuition is a possibility that I find highly unlikely though possible, highly unlikely."  
  
"What do you want Remus? Stop beating around the bush and just tell me."  
  
"Ah my dear Lily, I have some suspicions that I'm very sure you can confirm, with you being an art student and your brilliant Woman's intuition and all."  
  
"Oh, God."  
  
"Oh yes Lily, or should I say Jordan?"  
  
"How did you know? I was pretty careful."  
  
"Not careful enough though. I recognized the art style of some of your paintings in the art room as the same as Jordan's."  
  
"I could be just mimicking the style. Art students have to do that you know." (A/N: ITS TRUE!)  
  
"I realized that, but mimicking down to the exact same signature?"  
  
"Oi vey."  
  
"AH HAH! So you are Jordan."  
  
"You mean you didn't know?!"  
  
"I had my suspicions. Thank you for confirming them." Remus grinned.  
  
"Well, if it's the time for suspicions, let me ask you to confirm one I'm having." It was now Lily's time to grin evilly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've noticed that you always get sick around the time of the full moon and during the nights of the full moon, you and the marauders are never anywhere to be seen."  
  
Remus was getting nervous, he knew that if his secret got out, he'd probably get kicked out of Hogwarts, not that Professor Dumbledore would want to kick him out. The Concerned Parents would.  
  
"I have concluded either you're allergic to the full moon which is highly improbable or you're a werewolf and you're friends are what are known as Animagi, illegal Animagi I might add."  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much. An agreement maybe. You don't say anything about me, I don't say anything about you. Anyway, how can I? I'm illegal too." Lily smiled.  
  
Remus sighed in relief, he was safe. "Agreed. Can I tell James and Sirius?"  
  
"James.maybe. Not Sirius though, he's a bit too flighty for my tastes."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
++++  
  
Meanwhile, James had already headed out to the Great Hall, spying Sirius stuffing his face from the entrance, he made his way there.  
  
Sitting down, he asked Sirius, "Have you seen Remus, or Lily? She got down first but I don't see her anywhere."  
  
Not turning away from stuffing his face silly, "Of course not Thongs. Can't you see? I'm stuffing my face silly."  
  
"Eww, don't do that Paddy, it's disgusting. And don't call me Thongs. I don't like to be called underwear."  
  
Sirius didn't answer, nor did Prongs expect him to. Staring across the tables of students, he realized that, more like they both realized that they haven't pranked anyone, especially Snape for, what they thought as, a VERY long time. Their heads swiveled at top speed and looked at each other with what you may call as identical maniacal grins.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking my dear Watson?" James grinned.  
  
"Of course Sherlock, what else could I be thinking?"  
  
"Oh yes.its time isn't it."  
  
"That it is old friend. That it is."  
  
Just then, Remus walked in with Lily, both of them laughing happily. James saw them and felt the sharp stab of jealousy in his chest. They sat down next to him, with Lily next to James and Remus next to Sirius. Sirius was choking and Remus was hitting his back in an attempt to dislodge the evil food particle.  
  
It seemed normal, peaceful. But knowing the Marauders, it was too quiet for them. They were going to do something soon.  
  
Fangboy: Finally a chapter. ^_^ Sorry for making you wait for so long people. I sincerely apologize. I will probably get the next chapter out in a while, so don't hold your breath. By the way, thank you for reading this story and reviewing. Critic? I realize that, but how can I make it so that Lily has enough to survive? 


	17. Chapter 17 sort of

A loud scream was heard echoing through the walls of Hogwarts. A very familiar scream actually. Sirius Black. He was bored. Very bored. Nothing was going on. His family had, thankfully FINALLY decided that he was a Lost Cause though. But none of the Marauders had recently done any pranks! This was making him very vexed. He had noticed that Moony had become friends, who knows HOW, with Lily Evans, Prongs on the other hand has been too busy mooning over Lily himself. Actually, now Sirius thought about it, that was pretty clever. With that he skipped down the halls of Hogwarts trying to find either Moony or Prongs. As said, he was bored.  
  
Walking, or skipping past the common room, he decided to go to the Head's Dorm, he'd most likely find Prongs and Lily there. Thinking about Lily, he decided that she was actually quite pretty, but not at all his type. Too smart, too serious. Unlike me, he thought, but that's my name! He laughed to himself. He suddenly stopped and his stomach growled. With the primordial call of the wild, he started hopping to the kitchens for something to eat, completely forgetting his mission.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily on the other hand, was in her room lying on her bed watching the enchanted ceiling change colors. These days, both James and Remus were on Suicide Watch. Her Suicide Watch. It was hard to do anything with both of them on her tail all the time. Even though Remus knew about her being who she was, she still liked to paint alone. It got kind of unnerving when people keep staring at you while you paint, unless you were painting a model. James on the other hand was puzzling her. She didn't know what he was thinking most of the time. Lately, he got upset whenever she talked to other guys, even though that rarely happened, and he kept staring at her when he thought she wasn't noticing. It was unsettling. A mystery.  
  
She still had no female friends. And was that was most likely not to happen in the near future, all the girls who haven't graduated in Hogwarts hated her guts for seizing the attention of two of the hottest guys in school. She was feeling better these days though, she wasn't alone in school anymore and with the Marauders with her most of the time coupled with the fact that she now had the guts to take points of and hand out detentions, she managed to escape whatever the Slytherins usually dealt to her.  
  
The full moon was coming soon, she thought. She wanted to see the animagus transformations of the boys up close. She wondered if all the animagus transformation sequences were the same. Then a really random thought occurred to her. She had never once in her career painted herself, in anyway.  
  
The hypnotic swirls on the walls made her feel strangely comforted. She drifted off slowly in to a deep sleep, with some of the strangest dreams about the Marauders doing the weirdest things. With the only in-character person being Sirius.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The two of the aforementioned men whose attention Lily had supposedly stolen were in the library doing research for a potions project. They had no mood for pranks these days, but life was getting very monotonous in the castle these days. They were honestly bored and tired of doing homework.  
  
To break the silence between them, James said, "Moony, is it just me, or have you just been very spacey lately?"  
  
"That was random."  
  
He pouted, "Well, yeah. I'm bored and I miss Lily. She told me to do my homework and not come back before I'm done. I don't think she likes me that much. She's frustrating me to no end. One time she'll say something and another time she'll say something completely contradictory to what she said in the first instance! I don't understand the female mind I tell you. It's too complicated! And I miss her."  
  
"Prongs my friend, no male can ever understand the female mind. Even gays don't fully understand what's going on in the gray masses in their head. Lily is even more complex than most of the flaky bimbo's you and Sirius usually date, she probably has a higher IQ than all of them combined. Not to mention, she's talented and has one of the nicest dispositions you've ever come across, except for the depression and the suicide thing. But I think she won't try in again in the near future though."  
  
"I know Moony, I know. That's what makes it so hard! I don't know what to do! How do I win her over?"  
  
"Prongs, stop it. You're starting to get as bad as Sirius, a serious Sirius, but Sirius nonetheless. It's rather annoying of late. I think that's why Sirius hasn't been joining us lately."  
  
"Really? I just thought it was because he thinks that homework is evil and that it shouldn't be done as it'll damage your brain."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. They had gotten to be better friends with Lily, but he knew that she didn't fully trust any of them yet. Her heart was still hurt from whatever she had experienced in her young life. Even his knowing of one of her secrets was kind of belittled by the fact that she knew their secrets as well. Jordan still continued to produce paintings, and Remus took delight in the fact that her paintings were becoming less lonely and brighter, filled with a kind of hope in them.  
  
James however was bemoaning the fact that Lily still hadn't noticed that he liked her and hasn't given any indication of her feelings towards him. Did she hate him? Did she like him? Was he just a friend? Or something more? It puzzled and annoyed him to no end. He wondered why no other guy had ever noticed her before. She was so pretty, and she was so nice. All the other girls he'd ever dated before, he found shallow in comparison. They only cared about their looks and that everyone knew that they were dating James Potter, Star Quidditch Player. Lily didn't care. She treated him like a person, not an object. Even now, he could visualize her red hair spread out on her bed as she lay on her bed, and her bright emerald eyes shining as she looked at the many changing colors on the ceiling.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius was happy. He had just eaten a big bowl of beef stew. He was full, and all set to meet up with the rest of the gang to tell them of his brilliant plan. Running straight into the library and slamming the doors open, completely ignoring all of the librarian's protests and headed right to the two sitting quietly in the corner covered by a pile of books.  
  
"Hey guys! I just thought of the most brilliant plan ever!"  
  
The two looked at each other apprehensively, the last time Sirius said something like this they ended up serving detention with Filch for a month. This did not sound good. Coupled with the fact that Sirius had been bored lately since he had just broke up with his last girlfriend and wanted to stay of the girl scene for a little while, meaning a week, meant that he had time to concoct all sorts of hair brained schemes. Emphasis on Hair- Brained.  
  
"What..." James took the initiative to ask, "Do we even want to know?"  
  
"Of course! This is going to be perfect!"  
  
"God. This doesn't sound good." Remus whispered to James.  
  
It wasn't a little known fact that of all the Marauders, Sirius was the spacey one. Not that he was stupid, it was just that he had a short attention span. His grades were pretty good (surprisingly), but he just was very very spacey. Usually, the person who comes out with the pranks in the group was James, Remus did so occasionally, but whenever Sirius came out with a prank, it could swing two ways, stupid or brilliant. They hoped it was the latter.  
  
"I was in the kitchen. And like a message from heaven, it came to me! We should put something in their food! The whole of Slytherin wouldn't know what had hit them! We should make Snape and Lucius make out with each other and and and have the rest of the Slytherin's dance to the funky chicken and sing Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds. It'll be sooo funny! And after they finish kissing. Turn Lucius into a bouncing ferret and Snape into a teddy bear."  
  
The two boys looked at each other and sighed. This might actually work. The only snag was that how were they supposed to watch Lily and do this at the same time.  
  
"What about Lily?" The two boys said in union.  
  
"Oh! I've got that figured out too!!! We take turns. We can plan the prank in twos! We can rotate watching Lily."  
  
It seemed that Sirius actually put thought into the whole thing. Fortunately all the house-elves in school had a fondness for the three of them. Especially since they spent most of their time in the kitchens feeding Sirius's voracious appetite, and the house-elves liked someone who appreciated their food.  
  
The prank of that scale would take some time to organize. James liked it for the reason that it would give him even more time alone with Lily, Remus was getting a little bored, even if he didn't want to admit it, of the monotony in school and Sirius was just bored. The three of them knew that this had to be after the full moon. The full moon was a week and a half away so they had to also plan on what they were going to do then. They considered asking Lily, but they wondered how to do it. James and Remus were all for it. Sirius didn't really care.  
  
They planned late into the night. Remus noticed that it was getting late, he glanced at the clock and realized that it was two a.m in the morning. They still had classes the next day and their classes started early tomorrow.  
  
-  
  
Fangboy: Okay. I finally on my ass and wrote a chapter. As with the rest of my chapters it's not terribly long. With my last chapter. I got my first flame. -_- Ah well. I suppose it had to come sooner or later. But I wonder. If you don't like the fic, why did you read it? Why do flamer's bother to flame? I realize the prank wasn't terribly original, but my brain has stopped working. If you have any other pranks you want to see or want to suggest any thing, I'm open to all suggestions. ^^ Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to read this, and if you'd kindly press the button below, I'd be even happier.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't. If I did, Harry would be with Hermione and Ginny with Draco. But we can't have everything. I only have two dollars HK in my pocket. The rest of my allowance goes into the pockets of the people in the comic stores in Wan Chai and Causewaybay. Thank you. 


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

Lily was getting slightly annoyed. It was Sirius's turn to watch her. She knew that the boys were planning something, she just didn't know what. It was either a major prank or their outing. She certainly hoped it was their outing, since she didn't like to see people being the victims of the pranks, mostly because, even though the victim, so to speak, may or may not be a person she'd particularly **LIKE**, she still was rather irked by it, as she could always see herself in the victim, be the victim Malfoy, Snape or Lestrange.  
  
For Sirius to 'watch' Lily, he mostly got on her nerves so bad that she usually wanted to hex him into next week. Even though she knew he meant well and all, that they ALL meant well trying to watch out for her, but all he was doing was asking her stupid questions and attracting attention to her. She didn't like attention. She mostly preferred to blend into the background...not that she'd had much of a chance to do that since the Marauders were recently constantly hovering around her like mother hens. Painting was another thing that, due to the Marauders constant presence, she had been unable to spend much time on. The only painting she could do was during school and class time, which wasn't much. She smiled softly. It was nice having people around sometimes though, even though it annoyed her once in awhile.  
  
One of the only good things she could see from Sirius being her 'bodyguard' or 'watchdog' for this shift was the amount of information she could get out of him about their full moon outings, the location and the dates were easily gotten from Sirius's non-stop yapping. It was, as she suspected, in the next few days, and they were going to the Shrieking Shack. She was still of two minds of whether to sneak in and watch the transformation or just wait till they get out and join them.  
  
Suddenly, she realized that she was spacing out in Professor Flitwick's class. Her favorite class, even though he wasn't her favorite professor, that was reserved for Professor McGonagall. She started furiously taking notes, not that she needed to, but from the look on Sirius face, he'd need to borrow them later, along with the homework assignment, as he was busy drawing little pictures of animals on the parchment.

* * *

James and Remus were at the other corner of the class, busy working out the logistics for the prank. Sirius was usually not very helpful for this part, since his mentality was not suited for all the small details, but the things on a grander scale. They were working out what the timing of the spells should be, the suitability of the various spells, which spell was most effective and all those sort of things. At the same time they were planning the itinerary of their monthly trips out.  
  
James was not fully concentrating on his 'work' but was more focused on the way the redhead in the front row was nibbling on the end of the quill, and the way she was putting in her mouth and twirling it around. It was driving him mad, and was making him very uncomfortable as well. He groaned out loud. She was gorgeous and it maddened him to realize that he'd never noticed her before this year. He was an idiot. She was staring into space again. She suddenly smiled and he had a burning desire to know what put that smile on her face. HE wanted to be the one who made her smile like that, to be the recipient of her affections.  
  
Remus on the other hand was very amused with his partner's fixation on his Lady Lily. He liked Lily; she was a good match for James. Hopefully, he would be able to heal and remove the scars from her heart, soul and mind. He knew better than most people that scars take a long time to heal. Some never do. The pain that some of the scars are evidence of, hurt the heart a lot more that the damage that the body receives. As a werewolf, he felt his scar, the bite, every day. The curse that he carried daily, took its toil on his body and his mind. It made him more vulnerable to the dark than most Gryffindors usually were, but it also strengthened his resolve to never turn, to never lose himself to the dark side. To Voldermort.  
  
He smiled. The professor was talking about the various charms required for their upcoming N.E.W.T.S (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests). Thankfully for their perchance for pranks, they had mastered all the advanced charms, potions, transfigurations and spells for their N.E.W.T.S, so he didn't really have to pay attention to Flitwick, except for the homework assignments. Hearing James groan, he looked at him with a wondering look on his face, however, upon seeing the reason for his groan, Remus was hard pressed not to burst out in fits of laughter.

* * *

Sirius thought that the drawings he did of the Marauders were very good, almost lifelike in fact. He was very proud of himself. He didn't really need to pay attention to the class, as he already knew everything that the teacher was teaching anyways. He glanced at Lily and he noticed her furiously scribbling down on the paper.  
  
People thought that he was an exuberant idiot, but that was just a mask, as was everything else. If people thought he was an idiot, that meant that less reports to his mother, less beatings, less punishments. From the time in the hospital, he had noticed scars on Lily, old scars. They were obviously not self-inflicted. That meant that someone, someone that Lily saw regularly had to be giving her these scars. He knew what it was like to be abused. He had to face it daily for many years, he finally escaped to James's house, but the years had taken it's toll on him. He couldn't stand seeing other people being bullied or abused. It made him think of the painful past, and he felt that Lily knew what he went through, but she was still going through it, all the pain, the suffering. They were helping, but in the end, she was still the one that would have to face her fears.  
  
He looked up and saw a Ravenclaw wink at him. He grinned, and winked back. Well, he'd be busy tonight.

* * *

Lily decided to stop by the dorm before going to Arithmancy, she had to get her calculator which was something she'd always liked to have for that class. Stopping outside her own common area between the head dorms, she found that the idiots had left their plans for the outing in two day's time right outside in the open. Just lying out there on the table. She looked at it and took note. They were going into the forbidden forest to 'play' as they call it. Well...this had saved her a lot of work. She grinned.  
  
Grabbing her calculator, she went to class. Professor Vector was teaching about the gaming theory. It was rather fun. These few modules had been on muggle math recently and she found them rather intriguing.

* * *

The boys had a free period since they didn't dropped Divination as the new professor, Trelawney was an absolute fake. They had no idea what in the world possessed Professor Dumbledore to hire her. They were in the head common room where they were planning their various stunts, just back from the kitchens as Sirius wanted a snack and all of them were a bit hungry anyway from the lectures Filtwick issued.  
  
Sirius was not happy. He really wanted to tell his buddies about the fact that Lily was being abused at home...at least he suspected it was at her home. They didn't know much about her family background apart from the fact that she was muggleborn.  
  
Remus was wondering about the right time to tell them about Lily being a famous artist, but was wondering if they even knew who Jordan was. He was also pondering on how to break to his friends that Lily knew their secret, the one about them being Animagi and the one that she knew that Remus was a werewolf.  
  
James was just hoping that he didn't mess up too badly when Lily was around. He desperately wanted to ask her out on the next Hogsmead weekend, but he didn't know how to ask and whether she saw him more than a friend, or worse...a stalker.

* * *

Fangboy: WOO HOO!!! Another chapter.... .  
  
I'm sure you're all happy I got another one out....  
  
I had been busy with life...I'm still busy with it, but I'll try to get another chapter out.  
  
I still have writers block.... 


End file.
